


When the cows come home

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Dungeons & Randomness (Podcast)
Genre: D&D, Minotaur - Freeform, Multi, Oral, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yenward and Teveen make a new friend and have a little fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the cows come home

**Author's Note:**

> I am the best/worst fan for a D&D podcast to have lol

You are walking through the forest on a dark, cold, and rainy night. You see a cave ahead with what looks to be fire light coming from it. You approach and are greeted by two Minotaur. They introduce themselves as Yenward and Teveen. They offer you some food and drink.   
You drink with the two. Laughing and having a good time. Getting a bit buzzed and flirting a bit. You know that the drink mixed with the mood could lead to a very interesting night   
"What do you two say about giving this minotaur a little love, huh?” Yenward says, his fingers eagerly working his belt off. As he pulls it, Teveen almost instantly has her hands around his pants, tugging them down to reveal the huge swell of her king's growing bovine erection. The long, girthy pole rapidly rising to its full, intimidating potential.   
Teveen’s fingers wrap around Yenward’s cock, holding the lengthy pole at full mast. Her eyes all but roll up in her head, lids fluttering as her knees wobble with mounting desire.  
As Teveen slides down onto her knees before him, you’re treated to a front-row view of her plump asscheeks poking out from under her skirt, totally shameless as she bares her rear to you  
“Are you going to join me?” Teveen says, pulling herself off Yenward’s dick long enough to look back at you. “Or do I have to do this all myself?”  
Yenward laughs. “Maybe they just like to watch.”  
Between their teasing and the amazing tool between Yenward’s legs, your willpower finally snaps. You slip down beside Teveen, gently pushing the female minotaur aside and taking hold of Yenward’s rod. Teveen laughs as she surrenders her post to you, shifting herself off to one side of her king’s enormous rod while you take the other.  
Your fingers brush across the hard, hot length of Yenward’s shaft, tracing down along the veiny tool until you find the thick mound of pubic hair surrounding its sheath and, below that, the meaty sacks of his balls. Yenward’s breath catches in a pleasured gasp as your dainty fingers circle his apple-sized nads, gently cupping and hefting them. Fuck, they’re so full... You can practically hear them sloshing with pent-up seed as you caress the swollen sack, gently rolling the heavy orbs between your worshipful fingers. With a grunt, Yenward slumps back against the wall of the cave, supporting himself as sensation washes across his rod and sack as both you and Teveen explore the mass of cockflesh he is offering to you.   
“Take it easy down there you two.” Yenward says, planting one of his huge, powerful hands atop your head. It takes a moment to settle in just how right that feels, you on your knees before Yenward, worshipping at the altar of his manhood, his strong arm guiding you gently to your task; by now, it’s impossible to ignore just how aroused you are. You shudder at the thought. Your tongue reaching out to caress the massive swell of Yenward's testes, licking up from bottom to top, almost drawing one of the hefty orbs into your mouth.  
Teveen gives you a sultry wink from across the minotaur's cock before leaning in to work on the other nut. Between the two of you, you’re soon slathering Yenward’s balls in licks, kisses, and gentle nibbles, watching with bated breath as his massive cock dangles between you, so long that it can’t properly stand on its own. The magnificent manhood throbs powerfully as you suckle his nuts, excitedly jumping up by inches to the quickening beat of its owner’s heart.  
Slowly, you start to make your way upwards from the heavy, fleshy orbs of Yenward’s balls. Tavine joins you in journeying to the base of Yenward’s sheath, your tongues burying into the fuzzy pubic mound between his legs eliciting a grunt of approval. You lick up and around the thick base of his cock, meeting Teveen’s tongue halfway across; your tongues briefly intertwine, letting you taste Yenward’s balls once again, still fresh on Teveen's salivating tongue, before you begin working your way up his shaft. You can’t suppress a shudder as you finally get your first taste of Yenward's cock. It feels... it feels right to service this cock, to worship it.   
“Fuck…" Yenward breathes huskily as you and Teveen almost kiss around his cock, his hands guiding each of you gently upwards when you part. You eagerly obey him, letting him guide you slowly along the long, fist-thick bovine member suspended between yourself and the female minotaur opposite you.   
You mewl with desire as your lips lock around the half-cock allotted to you, almost kissing Teveen, so close that you can feel her breath hot on your lips... or maybe that’s just the heat wafting off of Yenward’s member? You can’t tell anymore... and frankly, you’re not sure if you care. Your eyes flutter as your tongue teases across the underside of Yenward's masculinity, drowning you in his salty, musky taste. You could almost cum just from his member on your lips.   
It takes you minutes to work your way up to the crown of Yenward’s cock. Time blurs as you and Teveen work, your bodies swaying like branches from the trunk of Yenward’s member as he guides you up and down his mammoth length, again and again until his crimson cockflesh is glistening with wetness, all but drooling as you and Teveen slavishly shine him down. Only the sudden emptiness, as your mouth closes around air, breaks you out of your lustful trance, bringing you back to the realization that you’ve come to the tip of Yenward’s manhood. You lock eyes with Teveen for a split second, and get her approving nod. Looks like she really is willing to share her king with you! You give her the biggest, dopiest smile you can manage through your cockhungry haze and lock your lips around the head of Yenward's cock.  
“Just open wide and hold still." Teveen says, shifting behind you, her tits pressing into your back, arms locking around you to hold you steady as Yenward begins to press his hips forward into your waiting lips. Your gag reflexes cut in, nearly choking you on the incredibly lengthy cock being fucked into your mouth until you desperately suppress it, too eager for a taste of minotaur seed to be deterred. The sheer force of his insertion nearly pushes you back, but Teveen’s quick to catch you, resting your head into her pillow-soft chest, letting you ease back into her tit's as Yenward spreads your throat wide on his cock.  
“Nice and tight,” he says with a grunt of approval as his hefty nads knock against your chin.   
“They're pretty good, huh?” Teveen teases. “Don’t hold back for me, I can get a load any time, after all.”  
He laughs, and plants his big hands on your shoulders. “Alright, just stay still a minute longer.”  
You’re not sure you can wait that long... but damn it you’ll try. . He starts to thrust, fucking your mouth like pussy, pounding you back into the soft buffer of Teveen's chest, her flesh rippling with every impact as his speed mounts. Faster and harder, each thrust carrying his titanic cock deeper inside you until your insides feel like they're bulging with his sheer length, your throat stretching like a well-trained pussy around him. You can feel every pulse of his heartbeat through his cock now, every shudder he makes as you pleasure him, the swelling of his member as your tight throat brings him to orgasm.  
“Deep breath!” Yenward shouts, moments before he cums. You have just enough time to do so before he rams his cock down to the hilt and unloads, bypassing your mouth entirely and shooting his wad right into your gut. You gasp and gag, unable to breathe as he cums, bloating your belly with a monstrous load of seed. You’re all but seeing stars by the time he starts to withdraw, still spewing spunk into you from his visibly lightening balls. The tip pops out of your mouth just at the tail end of his climax, blasting your tongue with a thick spray, followed by you and Teveen’s faces. You both eagerly open wide for the minotaur’s load, happily accepting his seed as it sprays across your faces until you’re dripping with it.  
You would probably have collapsed if not for Teveen behind you, gently rocking you as Yenward finishes with you. “You did great!” she coos, her breath hot and heavy against your ear. “Yenward hasn’t shot a load like that in days!”  
He chuckles. “She’s being modest. But seriously: With how good you suck cock, I hope we meet up again sometime. Maybe then we could get a room at an inn and really have some fun.”  
Teveen smiles and gives you a knowing wink.  
You give the pair a half-conscious nod as you’re helped up and start to collect your gear. You really do hope you get the chance to meet up with the pair again.

**Author's Note:**

> No slits were mentioned in the making of this fanfiction. You’re welcome, Jason/Bri.  
> ~The Editor


End file.
